


Why we do This

by NozomiPower



Series: My Love Live Girls! u's: Genesis! [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiPower/pseuds/NozomiPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason is...</p><p>Muse: Genesis is a great group, but why do they continue to be idols? The reasons why, are here.</p><p>Travel through the characters pasts, and see why they strive to do their bests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why we do This

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is gonna be a long story. It is about each and every one of the Genesis members. So yeah. If you want a little background on the characters, then read this story.

_"Why keep performing? The school is safe. No need for you to worry."_

 

Erina wondered why she kept performing, even though the school has gotten it's situation fixed. Then she realized. 

 

She wanted to.

 

Why? She has a story for you...

 

 

**FLASHBACK/MEMORIES***

 

**"Erina! Just the girl we were looking for."**

 

**"What do you want, Abigail?"**

 

**"I need you to go over to Amira and kick her. In the stomach, really hard."**

 

**"WHAT?! I'm not kicking Amira! She is a sweet girl! What did she do to you?!"**

 

**"Um. She is a slut who stole my boyfriend. And I hear she tried to fuck with the teacher in science."**

 

**"NO SHE DID NOT, YOU DUMB FUCKTARD! SHE WAS ASKING QUESTIONS AND HE TRIED TO RAPE HER! I WAS THERE! AND DEREK IS NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND! HE NEVER LIKED YOU TO BEGIN WITH! HE HATES YOU, YA DAMN SOCIOPATH! HE LIKES AMIRA! CAN YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FAT ASS HEAD OR DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?! NO YOUR BRAIN HAS A SHIELD! OF MAKEUP! YOU APPLY SO MUCH OF IT, I KNOW YOU CAN'T COMPREHEND SIMPLE THINGS! YOU NEED ME TO DO EVERYTHING! I AM SO FUCKING TIRED OF YOU BOSSING ME AROUND! I JUST WANT TO SMILE AND LAUGH WITH FRIENDS, BUT YOU DROVE THEM ALL AWAY! THIS IS WHY NO ONE ACTUALLY LIKES YOU! THEY HATE YOU WITH ALL OF THEIR BEINGS! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE THAT STEREOTYPICAL WHITE, BLOND GIRL WITH LIKE SEVEN BOYFRIENDS! GO AWAY!!"**

 

**Erina looked around to see everyone looking at her. She just yelled at Abigail Johnson.**

 

**She in some deep shit.**

 

**END OF PART 1**

 

***-They are in the 8th grade, end of middle school in America, but 2nd year in middle school in Japan.**

 

**Sayonara e Sayonara, my buddy chum pal friend buddy chum amigo homeslice breadslice**

 

**Do you want that? do you wish upon yourself to come into physical experience with a crummy juncture?**

 


End file.
